Presently, problems exist globally where, as a consequence of an industrial process, certain emulsions (e.g.,“slops”) and effluent with dissolved solids (“the material”) are produced which do not meet local and/or global saleable product and environmental effluent standards or environmentally acceptable effluent discharge substance parameters. Such problems result from, for example, petroleum and petrochemical extraction processes and by-products of production process treatment. Such problems can also arise in other industries, such as Energy, Manufacturing, Pharmaceutical, Agricultural, Food and Beverage, Meat, Poultry, Fish Processing, and Hotel and Tourism Industry, etc.
Globally, attempts have been made to break down and/or separate very tight emulsions into phases of quality saleable products (if possible) and environmentally friendly effluent. For example, attempts have been made to cause the interfacial separation of oil, sand and water into phases within the petroleum and petrochemical industries. Existing processes and treatment products, however, have not been able to treat and break down to any great extent tight emulsions and consequently result in tighter emulsions or new environmental effluent problems. For example, in an attempt to achieve the necessary interfacial separation, prior art systems often increase rather than decrease the biological oxygen demand and chemical oxygen demand levels.
Thus, improved emulsion and effluent treatment processes are needed that overcome the problems encountered with known processes and effectively treat tight emulsions and effluent in a cost effective and advantageous manner. The instant invention addresses this need by providing improved emulsion and effluent treatment processes that ensure adherence to International Environmental Management standards for all industries, including standards set by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP) and Environmental Management Authority (EMA), and with particular focus on Biological and Chemical Oxygen Demand (BOD & COD) requirements.
The instant invention treats and breaks very tight emulsions (Slops) for all industries through the use of hydrophobic and hydrophilic chemicals which reduce interfacial tension, increase fluid absorption and produce insitu gas/gases during use and, as a consequence, give rise to clean interfacial separation. In accordance with the invention, the chemical is not a de-emulsifier or a surfactant or any combination thereof. Instead, the chemical is an oxidizing/reducing agent and may be in the form of a solid, liquid or gas (or combination thereof). The process of the invention also removes dissolved solids from the aqueous phase of the treated associated fluids through reaction and/or chained scission, rendering the water effluent discharge parameter levels compliant with International Environmental Effluent Standards.
The invention is not limited to any specific chemicals. However, the instant inventor has determined that chemicals available from Hydrocarb Trinidad Limited under the tradenames HCL2003, HPC2003, HGC2003 , and HSC2003 achieve the desired results when used in accordance with the invention. HCL2003 corresponds to CAS No. 7664-93-9 (sulfuric acid), HPC 2003 corresponds to CAS No. 7778-54-3 (calcium hypochlorite), HGC2003 corresponds to CAS No. 7782-50-5 (Chlorine), and HSC2003 corresponds to CAS No. 64742638 & 5989-27-5 (d-Limonene).
The process of the instant invention is quite economical and practical for purposes of the industry, and converts the emulsions into quality saleable products with significant reductions in the biological oxygen demand and chemical oxygen demand levels for the aqueous phase to water effluent discharge parameter levels compliant with the International Environmental Effluent Standards. Successful treatment results are based on the reduction and/or removal of the dissolved solids to a great extent in combination with the interfacial separation of the various phases.
The instant invention provides a universal process for treating and breaking down tight emulsified slops and/or the removal of dissolved solids derived from the waste extraction or discharge phase of an industrial production process which is capable of meeting international saleable product and environmental standards.
The hydrophobic and hydrophilic chemicals and temperature change cause a reduction in interfacial tension, increased fluid absorption and production of insitu gas/gases during use. As a consequence of these chemical reactions and/or chained scission, the cuts from the emulsion are rendered clean, categorized as the quality saleable product phase (as exemplified by oil with significant reductions in base sediments and water), solid phase (as exemplified by sand and/or base sediments) and an aqueous phase (as exemplified by water with significant reductions in dissolved solids).
Conversion of the material from a soluble to an insoluble state and separation of the non-dissolved solids (residue) from the aqueous phase renders the residue compliant with all local and/or global environmental standards for release of the waste substances into the environment. The removed residue can then be recycled into the environment and is not a waste as an environmentally unsound material which needs disposal. No new environmental problem is created by virtue of the dissolved solids being removed which thereby closes the environmental loop.
Additionally, the treated fluids from the aqueous phase complies with the international environmental effluent standards for biological oxygen demand and chemical oxygen demand requirements, in addition to the standard set for dissolved oxygen as well as total petroleum hydrocarbons, total suspended solids, hydrogen ion (pH), sulphide, and the other water pollutant substance parameters, including the International Environmental Effluent Discharge Substance Parameters.
In accordance with the invention, the process of reaction uses either a solid as exemplified by ice, a liquid as exemplified by water and/or a gas as exemplified by steam (or any suitable combination thereof) which results in chained scission and/or reaction in the breaking up of tight emulsions and removal of dissolved solids. This process achieves separation in clean phases and allows for the optimal removal of quality saleable products from the slops and may even achieve one hundred percent (100%) recovery in some applications.
Thus, a primary object of the present invention in a preferred embodiment is to provide an emulsion and effluent treatment process which is practical and economical and which: 1) treats and breaks any type of emulsion (slops) giving rise to clean (oil/water/sand) interfacial separation; 2) meets saleable crude oil quality standards consistent with the petroleum industry's acceptable BS&W range; 3) significantly reduces the amount of emulsified water by approximately 100% and will not allow the treated fluids to re-emulsify; 4) significantly reduces the total petroleum hydrocarbons, biological oxygen demand and chemical oxygen demand levels for the treated fluids in the aqueous phase compliant with International Environmental Effluent Standards; 5) adds value to downstream operations by enhancing waste water quality at the discharge point; and 6) improves oil content in storage tanks by significantly reducing the base, sediments and water.
In accordance with the instant invention, a two phased process is used. Phase one (emulsion treatment) treats and breaks very tight emulsions, while phase two (effluent treatment) ensures compliance with the international environmental effluent discharge parameters. The two phases can function independent of each other depending on the particular needs or desires for a particular application.
In accordance with the emulsion treatment process the treating chemical utilized (exemplified by a solid/liquid/gas) is absorbed by the emulsion resulting in a reduction of the interfacial tension which, for example, strips oil from sand and drops off water. The process further causes chain scission of the oil molecules causing its molecular weight to change thereby enhancing the final viscosity. This is all accomplished with a change in temperature. The chemical utilized is not a de-emulsifier/emulsifier/surfactant. Instead, the chemical is an oxidizing/reducing agent.
In a preferred embodiment, the emulsion treatment process results in the breaking down of tight emulsion from slops produced as a consequence of the extraction of petroleum/petrochemicals and by-products of the production process treatment. The non-saleable slops are now rendered an improved quality saleable product with clean cuts. In addition, the aqueous phase created as a consequence of separation has its biological oxygen demand and chemical oxygen demand levels significantly reduced. What is released into the environment after the application of the emulsion treatment process may meet international environmental effluent standards. Thus, the process is economic and environmentally friendly.
In accordance with the effluent treatment process, the chemical utilized (exemplified by solid/liquid/gas) converts and complexes with the soluble salts (or other dissolved solid) and precipitates them so that the dissolved solids are removed as solids. This is also accomplished through the use of an oxidizing/reducing agent and a change in temperature.
In a preferred embodiment, the effluent treatment process results in the removal of dissolved solids from materials produced as a consequence of the extraction of petroleum and petrochemicals and by-products of production process treatment. The process uses chemical reaction and/or chained scission in the removal of the dissolved solids. The dissolved solids in the material which were once soluble are rendered insoluble and this non dissolved solid is then removed. The material created as a consequence of the extraction is treated and is able to meet international environmental standards. The non-dissolved solid can then be recycled into the environment thereby closing the environmental loop. The treated residue can then also be released into the environment.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a method of treating and breaking down tight emulsions is provided that includes: injecting the emulsion with an oxidizing/reducing agent; changing the temperature of the emulsion; allowing interfacial separation of the emulsion; and outputting a saleable product phase, a solid phase and an aqueous phase. The emulsion is preferably tested prior to the injection to determine the desired quantity of the oxidizing/reducing agent, treatment time and treatment temperature. The interfacial separation occurs by maintaining the changed temperature of the emulsion for the determined treatment time. The injection and the temperature change cause a reduction in interfacial tension and chain scission. If necessary, a solubilizer may be injected into the emulsion after breakage to enhance the saleable product and solid phase.
The tight emulsion may be slops produced during production of petroleum and petrochemicals and/or by-products of the production process treatment. In one application, the saleable product phase is oil with significant reduction in base sediments and water, the solid phase is sand and/or base sediments, and the aqueous phase is water with significant reductions in dissolved solids. The oxidizing/reducing agent includes hydrophobic chemicals, hydrophilic chemicals or a combination thereof. The oxidizing/reducing agent is absorbed into the emulsion and, for example, strips the oil molecules off sand and water, and becomes part of the aqueous phase. The aqueous phase has a significant reduction in biological oxygen demand and chemical oxygen demand levels. The aqueous phase can then be further treated using an oxidizing/reducing agent and a temperature change to convert soluble material to an insoluble state and precipitate dissolved solids. Filtration may be used to extract the dissolved solids, thereby leaving a residue and a clean effluent. The clean effluent can be water that complies with international environmental effluent discharge substance parameters. The residue may be recycled into the environment.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of treating an effluent is provided, which includes: injecting the effluent with an oxidizing/reducing agent; changing the temperature of the effluent; converting soluble material to an insoluble state and precipitating the dissolved solids; removing the dissolved solids from the effluent, thereby leaving a residue and a clean effluent. Preferably, the effluent is tested prior to the injection to determine the desired quantity of the oxidizing/reducing agent, treatment time and treatment temperature. The injection and the temperature change cause a chemical reaction and/or chain scission which promotes removal of the dissolved solids. The clean effluent is preferably water that complies with international environmental effluent discharge substance parameters. The residue can then be recycled into the environment.